Detective Conan: The Forest of Thorns
by FluteGurl12
Summary: Based on movie 6: Conan and his friends decide to test out the new version of the cucoons and have fun until the mysterious creater of the game puts a virus in it and the CPU characters go...well lets just say they go psycho and try to kill everyone...


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides , Furude, and Evans.

"_Right now is now finishing the Sakura Project that was unfinished a couple years ago. The virtual gaming system that was once controlled by Hiroshi a.k.a. Noah's Ark (See movie 6). The project was cancelled because of some errors and had almost endangered lives. Thankfully, the game had been finished by a 7 year old child named "Conan Edogawa" and they all appeared to be safe." _

_She is continuing the project and renamed the project "Sakura" because of her mother's name. She is going to let a few kids try it out because she knows it is now safe. The kid's names are: Hattori, Ran, Genta, Ayumi, Kaito, Furude, Evans, Mitsuhiko, Haibara, and Conan._

_We'll be testing out the new levels and we hope they enjoy it. This is CNM live reporting to you from the Tokyo Tower. I'm Karin Isuzu and I will be on later tonight. Come back later at 7 pm to find out what happens. _

Conan turned off the TV. "Conan-kun! You're really something to figure out how to win that game. I'm sure you'll be the win out of all of us." Ran said smiling. "He's good at that game but he sucks at _Hero Quest!_" Mitsuhiko laughed. "Oy! It's not my fault I'm so bad! That game is hard!" Conan argued. "That's not exactly the problem here, the problem is that you can't get passed level one which only requires you to get the pink pearl." Genta laughed. "Don't make fun of him guys! I can't exactly get pass level one." Ayumi lied trying to back up Conan. "Are you saying that I'm stupid?" Ayumi asked batting her eyelashes. "Wha…? NO! We never meant to say you guys were stupid! We didn't know you couldn't get passed it too…" Mistuhiko apologized. "Yeah! We wouldn't have said it if we knew you couldn't do it!" Genta said. _Wait. Why are you only picking on me?_ Conan thought. "You guys are so silly." Ran said with a smile.

7:00 pm ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It is now time to announce the contenders! is now coming out! _

The elevator doors opened to a skinny woman with long black hair and a black rain coat on. She appeared to be drinking a certain alcohol…

"Wow! I've always loved coming here to the Tokyo Tower!" Genta said.

The group was waiting in a room about to be presented when a silent stoic with white short hair about 15 came to them. "Hello, my name Furude." She said with a light smile. "I will be accompanying you for this game. I hope to have some nice competition~." She said smiling lightly. "Oh, you'll have to excuse me. I have to do something real quick." She said while walking to the restrooms. "What was that all about?" asked Genta. "She seemed very…weird."

"Don't be fooled." Intervened Haibara. "She is the daughter to the 3rd generation boss. In other words, she is part of the Yakuza. (Note: Yakuza is a form of "mafia" in Japan)

"Yakuza?" Conan exclaimed. "What is she doing here?"

"Apparently is an Ex-Yankee. Furude is her cousin. I wouldn't be surprised if she only got here because of money." Haibara answered.

"That is correct." said a male voice coming from behind. "She is the 3rd Generation boss's right hand….girl. And is 's cousin."

They all turned around to face a handsome 20-year old boy with very interesting clothes. "My name is Evans, glad to be of service." Evans said as he gently kissed Ran's hand.

"Oh, um." Ran stammered as she blushed slightly. "Going for the older man huh?" said Hattori. Hattori was a detective like Shinichi. He was tan and was very good friends with Kazuha. He knows Conan's secret. The only people who know his secret are: Haibara, Hattori, , and a famous thief named "Kaitou Kid".

"Uh, no! I just-!" Ran said until she saw another kid named "Kaito".

"Who are you?" Conan asked. The boy looked strangely familiar but he had never met him, or has he?

"My name is Kuroba Kaito." The teenager said. "I'm also going to be participating in the game."

_Why does he seem strangely familiar?_ Conan thought.

"Are you guys ready to come out?" asked.

"Yesss!" They all said in unison.

"Wait a minute!" Ran said. "Where's Furude-san?"

"Is she still in the bathroom?" Evan's asked.

"I'll go check." Said Dr. Yumi heading towards the restroom while the group started to head out of the room being escorted by a man dressed in a suit with a rose pattern on it. _Must be related to Dr. Yumi. _Conan thought because he had noticed a similar pattern on Dr. Yumi's broach.

"AAAAAHHHH!" yelled a woman's voice from the directions of the bathrooms.

Everyone gasped at they headed down the hallway.

Conan opened the bathroom door only to see Furude-san lying on the floor dead with blood splattered around her. He looked up and saw Dr. Yumi holding a gun towards Furude's body.

"What's going on?" yelled Conan.

Dr. Yumi turned around with a smug look on her face and sharp eyes looking directly toward them as if she was the predator and they were the prey.

"Did you kill her?" Ran asked. "Yes, I was planning on putting a silencer on it when this little brat pulled it off right before a shot her." She said calmly with a twisted grin on her face. "We have no time to talk, all of you get in the game right now or I'll shoot this little boy! Now start walking!"

"What about the people?" Ayumi asked terrified.

"Them? Oh you mean the holograms? Ha! We are the only ones here. I reserved this place. You can do so much with money~~!" she said.

_Crap! If only I had brought my wristwatch or my power shoes, I could have gotten out of this mess!" Conan thought. _He was thinking of a way to help when he looked at Haibara's expression. She looked really scared and she only looks that way when we are in desperate need of help or if this has something to do with "them".

"Haibara-san? What is it?" Conan asked quietly.

"You have a death wish little boy?" Dr. Yumi yelled.

"Ah, no. Sorry." Conan apologized.

"Good. Now get in the game! All of you!" She commanded.

Conan still could not shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.

_Why does she desperately want us to do this video game? Could she possibly be testing us? Or is she really a member of the Black Organization, and if so, why does she want us to play this game? Nothing's making sense here and why kill Furude? _

Kaito noticed the look on Conan's face and knew pretty much that he was thinking about how the puzzle pieces match up.

Kaito's true identity is the renowned thief "Kaitou Kid". He knows Conan's identity, but Conan doesn't know his.

"I changed my mind." said abruptly. "Only this little boy and five others may enter."

Everyone gasped at 's statement.

"This little boy, Kaito, Evans, and Ran may go. Oh, and Haibara san."

_Wait, how does she know our names if the reporters were apparently holograms? _Conan thought. _Very suspicious, and if she really is a member of the organization, then we are in deep trouble. Conan said as he looked over at Ran._

She guided them into a dark room with the cocoons. The mood was very tense and no one knew what to expect next. Conan was thinking hard about the situation. If she ever decided to hurt Ran, he would never forgive her, but at least she is going into the game with him so he can watch out for her. Then again she could be hurt in the game.

As watched us go into the cocoons, she turned on the game and everything went black.

As Conan slowly opened his eyes, he saw Ran's face in front of his. A little too close for his comfort. He was startled and accidentally bumped heads with Ran.

"Ow, ow, ow…"Conan said as he looked back at Ran.

"Ah! Sorry, Conan. I was just making sure you were okay." Ran apologized.

"Ah, no. It was my fault Ran." Conan said rubbing his head. Conan then looked back to see Haibara glaring at something. He also turned around to see a thick forest behind them and a strange castle in front of them.

"W-where are we? And where is Kaito?" Conan asked.

"Not around here apparently." Ran said looking around as if hoping to find him magically appears. Then again, maybe that wasn't to far-fetched.

And also Evans. What's his story?

Then out of the corner of Conan's eye he saw a girl in the woods.

**Well, I randomly did this story because I felt like it, so yeah. I'll try to post Chapter 2.**


End file.
